


Saavedro and the Squees

by Yeesha



Category: Myst III: Exile, Myst Series
Genre: Gen, Saavedro can be happy for once, Squees are cute, Who doesn't like a story about cuddly squees?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeesha/pseuds/Yeesha
Summary: Saavedro meets some squees while solving Edanna's puzzles.





	Saavedro and the Squees

As I approach the clearing, there is only one thought on my mind: Solve the puzzle, and get out of here. It is strange to think that in all the time I have been here, I have never bothered to solve the puzzles so carefully arranged in this world. For I have lived on J’nanin a long time ‐ years perhaps‐ but I remember that‐ that I have been here before. Something about‐ The vines and foliage on this Age remind me of the Trees. I remember the Lattice Trees. I used to trim them, cut them just right, to build with. To live with. On my true home, Narayan. Narayan… But I must solve this puzzle or I will never get back to J’nanin. And I have been here so long...

What is that? I see a little furry creature, looking at that fruit. I have seen that creature before. But… where? Then I remember. And with the memory comes a name. Squee. It is called a squee. And‐ I remember now. I came here before. One of the little creatures was lying on the ground, dead. I picked it up. I remember I cried. Another little squee was next to me. It looked at me so sadly. Like he was missing his little friend. He seemed to want me to take care of it. I think I was going to bury it. But it was so soft, so…beautiful. By then my‐ robe? was a tattered mess. I took the skin of the little animal, cleaned it, and wore it on my arm. Now I remember. This must be one of its friends.

I reach up and pluck one of the fruits, and set it on the ground near the squee. It takes it, and‐ chirps? squeaks? at me. Does it‐ does it want me to follow it? I reach up and take another fruit from the curious vine hanging from the tree. Again, I remember the Trees, and‐ and my home. Wherever that is. Or‐ was. I crawl down, through the hole in the bush ‐ and into a different world. The creatures are everywhere! And there are little tents everywhere ‐ their‐ nests? One of them sniffs my arm and chirps excitedly. They nudge me towards one of the larger nests. Do I go in? I set the fruit down next to one of the younger squees, and crawl in. I realize the inside is lined with‐ with fur! Just like a mother bird lines a nest for her young with feathers, these creatures line their homes with fur! As I curl up inside the little fur‐lined nest, I feel movement. The little squee has crawled inside the tent and has curled up next to me. For the first time in what feels like forever, I remember what it feels like to lie down, to be warm and comfortable. And for once, I am‐ content. Tomorrow I will work on the puzzle. Tonight I rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Myst fanfiction story, which I tried to write in Saavedro's style. I wrote this around October 2018. If you have feedback, please share it! I'd love to know what people think.  
Those who attended Mysterium 2019 may recognize this story.  
Disclaimer: This product contains trademarks and/or copyrighted works of Cyan. All rights reserved by Cyan. This product is not official and is not endorsed by Cyan.


End file.
